Sabores
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Cada persona tiene un sabor que lo caracteriza...¿Te gustaría saber el sabor de la persona amada?
1. Fresa

Disclaimer:_ Fresa, _esa era la esencia que Maka tenía, porque a pesar de que había devorado una enorme bolsa de frituras su boca no era para nada salda, sino por el contrario era dulce, tal vez pasarían algunas semanas hasta que Maka le perdonase tremenda osadía, pero el estaba feliz, había valido la pena perder aquella bolsa de papas fritas. 

Negación: Muy a mi pesar debo decir que SOUL EATER no me pertenece, de ser así Death the Kid estaría con Patty, solo ocupo sus personajes para crear esta historia por pura diversión.

Pareja: Soul/Maka

"Fresa"

Introdujo su mano en aquella bolsa metálica y saco otro trozo de aquella botana, que "casualmente" encontró mientras limpiaba la alacena, aquellas papas fritas eran una recompensa por haber hecho tan buen trabajo, no recordaba haber comprado aquella golosina, mas sin embargo haberla encontrado le dio un placer irremplazable.

Quien le hubiese dicho que realizar aquella tarea tan tediosa resultaría de alguna manera tan placentera, la razón por la que tenía que limpiar la alacena era el hecho, de que tanto ella como Soul compraban comestibles, que aunque sabían no lo comerían, terminaba el la cesta del supermercado, y luego arrumbados en una esquina de aquel mueble de madera, donde se pudrían y apestaban toda la casa.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más al ver que aquel pequeño trozo de papa frita era el ultimo, y por consiguiente era el mejor, bueno al menos de esa forma pensaba ella, dirigió su mano hasta su boca, pero a unos cuantos milímetros se detuvo, el ruido de algo cayendo llamo su atención, torno su mirada a la puerta, Soul con su boca abierta y lo que parecía ser una bolsa de plástico estaba inertes en el marco de la puerta.

-Bienvenido Soul.-Saludo de forma cortes, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con la papa frita en su mano aún, el joven por su parte olvido por completo aquellas bolsas y camino directo a Maka, ignorando cualquier saludo de manera descortés.

Maka frunció el ceño, Soul se detuvo frente a ella, extendió su mano hasta que quedara frente a la cara de la jovencita.

-Dámela.-Ordeno, Maka ignoro aquella palabra tan "ofensiva" y acerco la pequeña botana a su boca.-Te he dicho que me la des.-Repitió Soul.

-No lo haré.-Respondió desafiante.-Quizás te la hubiera dado, si la hubieras pedido de forma e-d-u-c-a-d-a.-Deletreo Maka, bueno ese "_quizás" _ estaba de sobra, después de todo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquella delicia.

-Maka, cínica, esas papas fritas eran mías.-El enojo abundaba en el rostro del joven, se acerco y trato de alguna manera arrebatar aquel pequeño trozo de "cielo" de la mano de la chica, Maka por su parte quito la mano, sabía que Soul le ganaba en fuerza y estura, pero en agilidad ella un poco mas hábil, saco su lengua de forma infantil, el enojo en Soul aumento, hasta el punto en que se arrojo hacía la joven, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven Albarn y de manera mas rápida introdujo la fritura en su boca, los ojos del joven se abrieron de par a par, y después de ver aquella acción se dio por vencido, dejando caer su cuerpo en frío suelo.

_Niña tonta y envidiosa_, Ese era de alguna manera el único pensamiento en la mente del joven, como era posible que una "niñita" lo haya desafió a él y saliese victoriosa.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se acentuó en la boca de Evans, con una agilidad gatuna se acerco hasta el rostro de Maka, ella con sus ojos cerrados no se percato hasta sentir la respiración de su compañero en su rostro, el sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de la joven técnica, y antes de que esta pudiese hacer algún movimiento los labios de su joven arma se pegaron a los suyos, la lengua de Soul logro abrirse paso hasta entrar a la boca de Maka, un movimiento quizás demasiado severo, pero de repente la presión en los labios de la joven desapareció.

Maka estaba, completamente roja, oculto se ojos tras su fleco, y de manera silenciosa se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta para recoger las bolsas de platico llenas de comestibles, aquella sonrisa presuntuosa y victoriosa estaba impregnada en rostro de Soul, pero no por el hecho de haber logrado borrar aquella sonrisa de los labios de su Técnico, si no por el hecho de haber logrado averiguar el sabor que Maka ocultaba de manera recelosa.

_Fresa, _esa era la esencia que Maka tenía, porque a pesar de que había devorado una enorme bolsa de frituras su boca no era para nada salda, sino por el contrario era dulce, tal vez pasarían algunas semanas hasta que Maka le perdonase tremenda osadía, pero el estaba feliz, había valido la pena perder aquella bolsa de papas fritas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Recibo críticas constructivas, solo pido que por favor dejen Reviews, para saber si les gusta este fic, la opinión de todos ustedes es muy importante para mí.


	2. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Niego cualquier autoría sobre **Soul Eater Evans**, solo soy autora de este fic hecho sin fines de lucro

**Sinopsis:** Patty había ya terminado su helado y su rostro era prueba de ello, estaba un poco manchado de aquella sustancia pegajosa y de color café, una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Shinigami. Se acerco lentamente a la jovencita, la tomo por la barbilla y deslizo su dedo lentamente por los labios de la rubia, ella simplemente permaneció quieta y por que no, disfrutando de aquella muestra de cariño, retiro su dedo embarrado de chocolate y lo introdujo en su boca.

**Pareja: **Kid/Patty

"Chocolate"

Los días de calor eran verdaderamente tediosos, la temperatura sobrepasaba los límites, a tal grado de provocar un extraño color rojizo adornando sus mejillas.

Odiaba los días calurosos por el simple hecho de que las mujeres usaban ropa más pequeña de lo que usualmente lo hacían, por supuesto si eso era posible, además de eso, su perfecto peinado tan simétrico perdí toda forma a causa del frizz que ocasionaba tal ambiente.

-Kid-kun.-Grito la joven rubia, moviendo sus brazos de forma exagerada para llamar su atención.

Él joven simplemente gimió, Liz había sido la ganadora esa vez, solo esa chiquilla había sido capaz de librarse de aquella condena, Patty como de costumbre había propuesto el hecho de realizar una "excursión" al parque y devorar un enorme, cremoso y delicioso helado.

-Kid-kun Kid-kun.-Su melodiosa voz acompañada de una escandalosa risita.- ¿No te parece que ese nuevo sabor de helado es muy interesante?

El joven Shinigami simplemente dirigió su mirada al pequeño menú en la mano de la jovencita

-¿Acaso estas loca?, como te puede parecer interesante el sabor de una onigiri mezclada con sopa de miso.-El humor de Kid estaba de lo peor.-Pide un helado de sabor normal.-Reclamo.

-Um...que aguafiestas.-Refunfuñó Patty, hinchando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña.-Quiero uno de chocolate.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al recibir su postre helado, Kid simplemente volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, el calor podía poner de mal humor a cualquiera... ¿No?

-Helado Helado.-Canturreó la jovencita, mientras corría por aquel sendero adornado con flores.

El solo casi terminaba de ocultarse, Kid observo el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que diesen las siete en punto.

-Patty.-Llamo de forma seria a su joven compañera, recibiendo una simple mirada por parte de ella.-E-es hora de irnos.-Un extraño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y no justamente por el calor de los mil demonios que estaba en ese momento.

Patty había ya terminado su helado y su rostro era prueba de ello, estaba un poco manchado de aquella sustancia pegajosa y de color café, una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Shinigami. Se acerco lentamente a la jovencita, la tomo por la barbilla y deslizo su dedo lentamente por los labios de la rubia, ella simplemente permaneció quieta y por que no, disfrutando de aquella muestra de cariño, retiro su dedo embarrado de chocolate y lo introdujo en su boca.

-¿Kid-Kun?-Cuestiono la menor de las Thompson sin comprender aquella actitud por parte del joven técnico.

-Chocolate.-Se limito a murmurar y sonreír como un loco.-Dime... ¿quieres venir de nuevo mañana?-La sensual sonrisa no desaparecía por nada del mundo.

Patty pensó un poco su repuesta antes de responder.- ¡SI!-Grito simplemente la jovencita.

No importara que el termómetro no fuese suficiente para medir las altas temperaturas que se registrarían la día siguiente, él llevaría a Patty de nuevo al parque y probaría el sabor de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola querido lector, por si no me conoces soy Taiga-Sama y te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer este fic, espero se capaz de llenar sus expectativas y no lo olviden que con sus comentarios soy capaz de mejorar, es algo así como dar y recibir.**

**BYE-BYE!!**


	3. Tabaco

**Disclaimer****: **Debo dejar en claro que **Soul Eater **no me pertenece y hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Sinopsis:** El profesor Stein era un fumador compulsivo, era capaz de fumar cinco cajetillas de cigarros en un solo día y eso es decir muy poco, pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de que cuando no tenía un cigarro metido en la boca estaba de mal humor.

Marie fue la única en comprobar el grado de agresividad que Stein tenia sin tabaco y salir viva de la situación, pero eso poco importaba a la joven, el doctor era un gran sujeto y lo que mas le atraía de su persona era ese olor tan característico que siempre traía consigo.

**Pareja: **Stein/Marie

"**Tabaco"**

El profesor Stein era un fumador compulsivo, era capaz de fumar cinco cajetillas de cigarros en un solo día y eso es decir muy poco, pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de que cuando no tenía un cigarro metido en la boca estaba de mal humor.

Marie fue la única en comprobar el grado de agresividad que Stein tenia sin tabaco y salir viva de la situación, pero eso poco importaba a la joven, el doctor era un gran sujeto y lo que mas le atraía de su persona era ese olor tan característico que siempre traía consigo.

Menta con una mezcla de hierbabuena y tabaco.

El olor a menta era quizás por el hecho de que Stein había encontrado cierto gusto por los cigarros mentolados. Aunque no importaba si en la tienda no los tenían, cualquier marca y sabor de cigarro era buena y la menta era de las millones y millones de pastillas con olor a menta que tomaba después de fumar una cajetilla.

Siempre se pregunto como sabia el tabaco, había escuchado que se podía masticar pero ciertamente le parecía desagradable, para ser sinceros prefería probar tal sabor de la boca de Stein.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tomo la pequeña taza de té y la llevo a su boca lentamente, bebió un poco del líquido y deposito de nuevo la pequeña pieza de cerámica sobre la mesa, la tormenta que caía afuera era horrenda, los trueno y relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a un Stein completamente mojado.

Por su rostro caía una que otra gota de agua al igual que con su ropa, su respiración era entrecorta, clara prueba que había dado una gran carrera desde el lugar en donde estaba hasta su casa.

Marie se sorprendió y al notar que era su compañero de vivienda se relajo, se puso de pie, camino al baño cogió una pequeña toalla y se dirigió al joven.

Mira nada mas.- Regaño.

No.- Murmuro Stein.- Mejor utiliza tu secador de cabello para secarlos.

La joven no comprendió nada y miro a su acompañante, los balbuceos por parte de Stein eran como una especie de dialecto solo comprendido por él y quizás su amigo del alma Spirit.

Sécalos antes de que estropeen.- Ordeno el joven profesor entregando una pequeña bolsa de papel, que extrañamente esta seca como el desierto.

La jovencita tomo el pequeño paquete y lo abrió para asegurarse que era realmente importante, quizás era un paquete o encargo de Shinigami-Sama y por esa misma razón Stein estaba tan preocupado por el.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada, apretó el pequeño contenido de aquel misterioso paquete, ante una mirada entre furiosa y sorprendida de Stein.

Eres un idiota.- La joven arma se puso de pie y arrojo el aplastado paquete contra la pared mas cercana.

Él joven doctor simplemente permaneció pasmado ante tal acción, bajo la mirada y oculto sus bajos bajo su fleco, sus mano se movieron ágilmente hasta llegar al punto de acorralar a su joven compañera de vivienda contra la misma pared donde se estrello el preciado paquete.

Eran de edición especial- Murmuro él, con una voz tan atemorizante que fue capaz de erizarle la piel a la joven.

Depender de unos estúpidos cigarrillos de edición "especial".- Respondió en defensa Marie.

El ceño de Stein pareció marcarse más y el temor en el cuerpo de Marie aumento, su mente estaba en blanco, lo suficiente como para no notar como él joven se acerco de mas a sus labios hasta unirlos con los suyos.

Por un momento permaneció quieta, esperando algún impulso que la ayudase a salir de ese problema y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir su boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua de su compañero de casa, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Stein se "digno" a soltarle.

Él doctorcito le dio la espalda y entro al baño, ignorando cualquier queja por parte de la joven.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de aquel suceso entre ambos, la relación que tenían por alguna razón las cosas eran iguales.

Lo malo era que Stein se había hecho un hombre bastante obsesivo y para mala suerte de Marie su nueva "obsesión" era besarla sin pedir permiso y con todo el cinismo del mundo.

Lo bueno (O no tanto) era el hecho de que Marie se había vuelto demasiado obsesiva con el tabaco, la menta y la hierbabuena, sobretodo si aquel extraño y peculiar sabor era proveniente de la boca de Stein.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**N/A: Konichiwa!!!, ¿Cómo han estado?, le juro que trate de actualizar antes pero lamentablemente mi computadora había caído en un como…Pero alégrense…¡¡ A revivido!!**

**No olviden dejar comentarios y nos vemos a la próxima**

**Bye-Bye**

**Atte. Taiga-Sama**


	4. Naranja

**Pareja:** Black⁄Tsubaki.

**Sabor: **Naranja

**Negación: **Niego todo derecho sobre Soul Eater, solo lo tengo sobre esta historia.

**Sinopsis: **Las mejillas de la jovencita se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso, mientras utilizaba un plato para ocultar su rostro…Estaba más que claro que Black Star recordaba todo a la perfección y que por sobre todo la que había pasado anoche no era una simple casualidad sino algo planificado por aquella mente macabra detrás de un chico con el síndrome de dios que además parecía un orangután con sobredosis de cafeína.

"**Naranja"**

Todas las mañanas sin falta él se levantaba muy temprano, sacaba un vaso de vidrio del estante, abría el refrigerador y buscaba entre todos los productos allí guardados hasta localizar aquel envase de color anaranjado con una enorme y jugosa naranja, dejaba la pieza de cristalería en la mesa de la cocina y después se volvía a dormir plácidamente dejando todo un desastre en la habitación.

Uno, dos, tres…al diablo, estaba verdaderamente cansada de despertar cada día y tener que arreglar el desastre que aquel que tenía como compañero dejaba cada mañana.

Una vena comenzó a crecer en su frente, apretó el pequeño trapo con el que había limpiado el derrame de jugo que había dejado Black Star.

No, no había tiempo suficiente como para darse el lujo de ir, tratar de despertar al joven técnico, reclamarle y recibir como repuesta un simple gemido o un ronquido. Arrojo el pequeño trapo al fregadero y comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Acomodo el último plato en, seco sus manos y apagó la luz de la cocina, antes de salir dio un último vistazo, no es porque lo pensase ella mismas pero la cocina había quedado más que reluciente, los cubiertos y demás estaban limpios y acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, las alacenas llenas y organizadas.

-Tsubaki, tengo sed.-Rascó su cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina, abría y sacaba la mitad de todos los tratos.-Oh, aquí hay un vaso.-Ignoro por completo las enormes lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su compañera por observa como todo ese arduo trabajo se había ido por el retrete.

-¡Black Star!.-Cayo de rodillas al piso, con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-Cinismo, era la palabra para describir aquel maldito comportamiento que presentaba el joven técnico.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y ella continuaba despierta, al menos ya había terminado de poner todo en orden. Dio un suspiro y se preparo para i a la cama.

Hasta notar una sombra que se movía por la oscuridad de aquel apartamento, seguramente era Black Star que necesitaba ir al baño o algo parecido, estaba a punto de darse hasta que escucho lo que parecía ser un golpe y algo cayendo.

-Black Star.-Corrió hasta llegar al lado del joven.-¿Estás bien?

El joven ninja pareció no poder procesar la pregunta durante unos segundos, una sonrisa, la distancia entre ambos se acorto, sus labios se rozaron y después…Black Star se había quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

Cerro el grifo de agua y un inesperado sonrojo salió a flote.

-Tsubaki, ¿Aún no está el desayuno?.- Preguntaba mientras repetía la misma rutina de todos los días.

-S-sí…casi está listo.-No podía mirarle a la cara, quizás ayer estaba lo suficiente adormilado como para recordarlo y si él no lo recordaba ella tampoco tendría que hacerlo, toco sus labios y el sabor un tanto agridulce de las naranjas permanecía en ellos, el beber tanto jugo lo estaba impregnando con su sabor.

-Por cierto.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Black Star.-Debes aprender a besar, tus labios no están mal, pero al momento de ponerlos en acción son un poco sosos. Pero no te preocupes, con un poco más de entrenamiento estilo ninja podrás ponerte al corriente, bien, avísame cuando el desayuno esté listo.

Las mejillas de la jovencita se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso, mientras utilizaba un plato para ocultar su rostro…Estaba más que claro que Black Star recordaba todo a la perfección y que por sobre todo la que había pasado anoche no era una simple casualidad sino algo planificado por aquella mente macabra detrás de un chico con el síndrome de dios que además parecía un orangután con sobredosis de cafeína.

* * *

**N⁄A: **Uff…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!...si, ya sé lo que van a pensar, que soy una cínica desquiciada que después de siglos de haber actualizado los saluda como si nada…no se preocupen me lo han dicho muchas veces y no me ofenderán.

Estoy pensando hacer otro capítulo más para terminar…como se pudieron dar cuenta este capítulo es un Black⁄Tsubaki…espero disfruten de el


	5. Café

**Negación: **Soul Eater no pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir dichas historias.

**Sinopsis: **Maka se acercó hasta el joven, Soul simplemente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios no dudo en abrir sus ojos. La joven se aparto, dejando a Soul con la boca abierta. -Si no dejas el café su sabor amargo quedara impregnado en tus labios.-Comento Maka, saliendo de la habitación. Soul permaneció inmóvil en su cama, después de eso el joven mágicamente tomo la decisión de dejar atrás el café.

**Pareja: **MakaxSoul.

"**Café"**

-¿Quieres algo de leche?

-No

-¿Jugo?

-No

-¿Agua?

-Quiero café.-Contesto Soul un tanto fastidiado por aquel interrogatorio tan temprano en la mañana.-Con dos de azúcar.

Maka simplemente observo a su compañero, calentó el agua necesaria para preparar la bebida, sacó el frasco con café de la despensa, azúcar y crema, sin olvidar por supuesto la taza.

Todo había comenzado solo unas semanas atrás, fue un sábado por la tarde en la que Soul se paró frente a ella y pidió café.

_-¡Hey!, de ahora en adelante tomare café_

_-¿Eh?_

_-El café hace a un hombre más cool._

Después de eso Maka se vio obligada a añadir café en su lista de compras, para ser sincera en un principió pensó que el joven solo tomaría unas tres tazas de café antes de aburrirse y dejarlo, como la vez en que se propuso levantarse temprano todos los días y salir a correr, cosa que no ocurrió ni una sola vez en toda la semana que se había marcado como inicio, pero en vez de eso se volvió adicto a esa bebida, tanto que no podría comenzar el día sin su taza reglamentaría.

-Aquí tienes.-Hablo Maka, mientras colocaba la taza frente a Soul.

-Gracias.-Respondía el joven guadaña.-Nada mejor que esto para iniciar el día.

-Si, por supuesto, no es de nada.-Murmuro la joven técnica.

-¿Acaso dijiste algo?-Contesto Evans, mientras agarraba la pieza de porcelana y la acercaba a su boca.

Al diablo, quizás sonaría exagerado y ridículo, pero desde que Soul tomaba café había cambiado; un ejemplo claro de ello era de cómo Soul solo dormía cuatro de las ocho horas se supone debía dormir cualquiera, ocasionando que el humor del joven fuese pésimo.

Maka acomodó el último plato en su lugar, seco sus manos y camino directo a la sala. Y, cuando pensó que podría sentarse y leer un libro se encontró con aquel liquido de color café derramado sobre su preciosa mesa de centro, la gota que derramó el vaso. Se puso de pie y camino directo a la habitación de Soul.

Una vez enfrente de la habitación de su compañero pateó la puerta, el respeto a la intimidad podía irse mucho al carajo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!-Soul se levanto automáticamente de la cama, dejando de lado la revista que estaba leyendo.

-¡Deja el café ahora!-Ordeno Maka desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué demonios debería hacer lo que tú dices?-Reto Soul, muy mal hecho

-¡Por que sí!-Maka estaba fuera de sus casillas, a punto de saltar encima de Soul y ahorcarlo.

La piel se le puso de gallina al joven, y aún sentado en su cama retrocedió hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared.

Maka se acercó hasta el joven, Soul simplemente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios no dudo en abrir sus ojos.

La joven se aparto, dejando a Soul con la boca abierta.

-Si no dejas el café su sabor amargo quedara impregnado en tus labios.-Comento Maka, saliendo de la habitación.

Soul permaneció inmóvil en su cama, después de eso el joven mágicamente tomo la decisión de dejar atrás el café.

.-

Konichiwa!...¿Cómo han estado?

Si, lo sé, es demasiado cínico de mi parte presentarme así pero últimamente he estado estudiando (algo raro en mí).

A claro, antes de olvidarlo este es el último capítulo, si, ya sé que ya había puesto un capitulo de Maka y Soul, pero no lo puedo evitar, en verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja.

Como comentario final podría decir que comentar no cuesta nada y que a todos los que han estado siguiendo y leyendo les doy un gran agradecimiento.

¡Arigatou!

Espero que puedan leer otros de mis fics.

Bye-Bye


End file.
